Missing You
by Blue-Jellee
Summary: For years Van could not tell Fiona how he felt about her. He regretted it later after Fiona left and got married to somebody else. Songfic.


Blue-Jellee.

**Missing You**

Summary:

A songfic. Unloved by Espen Lind.

For years Van could not tell Fiona how he felt about her. He regretted it later after Fiona left and got married to somebody else.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Zoids, or the song Unloved. That was written/produced etc by Espen Lind. Don't sue me.

Oneshot.

Another morning; another day; another job. Van Flyheight (AN: I don't actually know how to spell his last name, so if you know tell me, cause I wanna know) looked at his clock. 6am. He was always awoken at this time of the day by a phone call from the Guardian Force. The call was always the same.

(Flashback of phone call)

_'Another job for ya, Van. A red/blue/green/orange (insert zoid) has been seen wrecking havoc upon a small community east/west/south/north of (insert city). We need your help on this one'._

(End of flashback)

Van sighed as he finished getting ready for work. 'Come on Zeke', he called out to his organoid. 'Time to go. We got another job'. Van and Zeke both got into the blue shield liger outside their shelter, and started out on their journey. Van's thoughts turned to his old friend Fiona, who he was still madly in love with.

_Bet you don't know how it feels,_

_to be walking past your house at night._

_I bet you don't know how it feels,_

_to stand outside and watch the lights_

He sighed as he thought of Fiona's beauty, Her lips, her smile, her eyes, and her golden blonde hair.

_And I don't know why_

_I just can't seem to dry,_

_the rain on my face,_

_all the tears I've cried_

The way she laughed. The way she smiled at him when he made a joke. The way she threw herself into his arms when he just returned from a mission.

(Flashback)

Van had just returned from a hard battle with Raven; Thomas and Irvine by his side. He was glad to be back, safe, with his Zoid's damage minimal. He just wanted to go inside and take a shower. His thoughts were interrupted by the shrill voice of a woman in the distance,

"VAN!".

He looked over to see a beautiful young woman running towards him, her golden her blowing out behind her. She jumped into his arms.

"VAN! I was so worried!".

Van held her strongly in his arms. "It's okay, Fiona. I'm here now".

(End of flashback)

_I think of the day,_

_when you pushed me away._

_What can I do when I still love you?_

He couldn't stop thinking of her beauty. Not just outer beauty either; her inner beauty too. She was perfect, and he loved her so much for it. Van started thinking about the guy that took her from him; the guy she married, a guy called Thomas.

'That bastard',

Van thought, and he clenched his fists.

"ROAR!". He heard Zeke's roar loud and clear from his seat in the cockpit of the Blade Liger. 'Ha', Van thought. "Guess that's organoid-ish for: 'Calm down you stupid fool, it's your fault for not telling her how you felt', ".

_What can I do,_

_where can I hide -_

_from all of these feelings_

_I keep inside?_

_It's dark as can be,_

_and you'll never see,_

_just what it's like.._

_what it's like to feel unloved.._

Another roar from Zeke indicated that Van had reached their destination. He looked out of the window from the cockpit of his Zoid. Yep, the damage was definitely caused by a Zoid wrecking havoc. Van steered his Blade Liger towards the wreckage of a building, which was still burning down. He looked around, but could see no Zoid.

"Zeke, let me know if anything's around can ya buddy?" Van asked his organoid. "I'll need to know when they show up, so I can kick their foolish ass".

"ROAR".

"Thanks Zeke".

Van was deep into thought. 'If this is Raven, I swear I'll kick his stupid ass. But.. It wouldn't be Raven. He'd given up trying to piss me and the rest of the Guardian Force, and he hadn't been causing trouble for a few years now. Who could it be? It doesn't look anything like the usual, this is major damage. Whoever it is, they're gonna pay'. His thoughts then turned back to the girl - , no .. woman, she'd grown up a lot more lately, .. - whom was stuck in his head 90 of the time. 'WHY'D I LET HER GO?' Van hit his head in frustration. "WHY'D I LET HER GO?" he yelled out.

_Bet you don't know how it feels,_

_when your life flashes before your eyes_

Van's thoughts turned to his life with Fiona. He smiled in pity. They were good times.

_I bet you don't know how it feels,_

_the moment when you realise,_

_that you lost all you had,_

_all that's good - all that's bad_

'I had everything with her. The only good thing I lost was Thomas, but he got her'.

_And everyone tells you, you should be glad_

(Flashback)

Van's boss looked him straight in the eye. "Van Flyheight.."

"Yes, sir?" Van asked innocently. He hadn't done anything at all, and this sounded like a lecture.

"Congratulations for all the victories you've had against the trouble makers lately. You should be proud of yourself. Be glad, son".

Yeah, everybody said that.

(End of flashback)

_Your love for me is gone_

_I should be moving on_

_And find someone new - but I still love you_

'Why'd you go with him, Fiona?' Van could _not _get her out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. His thoughts turned back to the mission on hand. 'There seems to be absolutely nobody around. I think I'm done here, whoever caused this has left. Bludge job. I'm outta 'ere".

Van turned his Blade Liger around, and began his journey back to the shelter in which he was occupying. -5 minutes-, -10 minutes-, -20 minutes-, these journeys seemed to take forever.

30 minutes later.. - he was finally there. He and Zeke exited the Blade Liger and entered the shelter. Nobody around. As always. They were always alone. Van sighed.

_What can I do?_

_Where can I hide -_

_from all of these feelings I keep inside?_

_It's dark as can be_

_and you'll never see_

_just what it's like to feel.._

_..what it's like to feel unloved._

'My friends are gone. They've all moved on. I'm here, alone, with Zeke. Fiona's gone off with that bastard Thomas. -SIGH-. I've gotten so caught up with work lately, I've lost my life'.

_If I could turn back time_

_if I could press rewind_

_go back to the days where you were mine_

(Flashback)

Fiona smiled at him. "Don't worry Van, I'll always be here for you. Always".

(End of flashback)

_What can I do?_

_Where can I hide -_

_from all of these feelings I keep inside?_

_It's dark as can be_

_and you'll never see_

_just what it's like to feel.._

_..what it's like to feel unloved._

**End of story.**


End file.
